Royale
by Kaeley Mel
Summary: In search of a Shen Gong Wu the Xiaolin Warriors head to a village where they meet a girl who has many secrets, which could lead them all in to danger. Please R&R and NO FLAMES.
1. Dashi's Blade

**ROYALE**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Chapter One: Dashi's Blade**

The Xiaolin Warriors were doing their daily training when Dojo started shivering, like every time a new shen gong wu revealed itself. Dojo said, "A new shen gong wu just revealed itself."

Master Fung came out of the shadows like he always does with the scroll in his hands, opened it up and said to the xiaolin warriors, "It is the Dashi's Blade, it gives the bearer knowledge of every sword arts style, while being held."

Omi said, "Come on friends and Dojo let's go."

Master Fung said, "Young Warriors, I will be going with you."

Dojo grew forty feet, the Xiaolin Warriors jumped on Dojo and Raimundo said, "Why, are you testing us or something."

Master Fung replied, "No, it's just that the Dashi's Blade is in the village I grew up in before I decided to train you guys as dragon warriors."

Kimiko said, "So you want to pay your village a visit."

Master Fung replied, "Precisely Kimiko."

Master Fung jumped on top of Dojo and they left the temple. It took an hour to reach the village. The Xiaolin Warriors and Master Fung jumped down from Dojo and Dojo shrunk down the gecko size he normally is. Kimiko said, "Whoa, the walls are so huge."

A girl who must've climbed up the wall said, "The village is well protected, we don't want anybody stealing our treasure."

Master Fung said, "You have certainly practiced climbing walls Isabelle."

The girl shocked asked, "How did you know?"

Master Fung replied, "You look like your mother."

Isabelle replied, "Who are you, how do you know my mother?"

Master Fung replied, "I am Master Fung, these children are the Xiaolin Warriors, there is Omi," pointing at Omi, "Kimiko," pointing at Kimiko, "Clay," pointing at Clay, "and Raimundo." pointing at Raimundo, then put his hands behind his back, "I used to live in this village, I left soon after you were born."

Isabelle has long wavy hair that comes to her mid-back, a blue floral kimono with white pants underneath, blue glassy eyes, a bracelet with a dragon wrapped around it and about the height of Raimundo.

Raimundo cut in and said, "O.K how the hell can you teach us the way of the dragon and you haven't been a monk your whole life?"

Isabelle started laughing and said, "Don't you get it, this is a village of monks."

Clay said, "Rai here is a slow learner."

Raimundo replied angrily, "Admit it you were thinking the same thing as me."

Isabelle stepped in and said, "Please don't fight, I'll let you in it is safer to discuss things inside the village."

It took five minutes to get to the gates of the village, she opened the gates and said, "Please gentlemen come in, but Kimiko has to stay outside."

Kimiko went red in anger and yelled, "How come?"

Isabelle said, "Please respect our customs, I shouldn't even still be living here, that's what our tradition says anyway."

Master Fung said, "We won't be long Kimiko, I forgot to warn you."

The males and Dojo went inside the village. Master Fung asked, "Why shouldn't you be living here Isabelle?"

Isabelle answered, "Both mother and father are dead; they died when I was five years of age."

Master Fung replied, "I see."

Clay said, "Is there specific requirements to enter and live in the town."

Isabelle nodded and said, "A female may only live in the town if they have a husband or father living in the village, I have neither. No woman may enter the village."

Raimundo interrupted, "So that's why Kimiko wasn't allowed to enter."

Omi said, "So why are you still living in the town if you don't have a husband or father."

Isabelle replied, "I am the only one who knows how to get to the Dashi's Blade, which I am gathering why you are here."

Master Fung nodded and said, "Can you take us to it."

Isabelle said, "Sure can."

Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Master Fung were following Isabelle. Raimundo started thinking, _'Isabelle doesn't look to happy to give away the Dashi's Blade.'_

A woman started running out of the house towards Isabelle and yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO DO MY LAUNDRY AND WHAT DO I GET, YOU LAZYING OFF."

Isabelle replied, "I am showing our guests to the Dashi's Blade."

The woman replied, "Finally."

It started to rain down heavily. Omi asked, "So where is the Dashi's Blade?"

Dojo replied, "In the centre of the village. The Xiaolin Warriors used to reside here when they were training before they started training in the temple. There is a temple in this village right at the back."

Isabelle stood at a statue of Grand Master Dashi and said, "Well it is under the statue, I have to hit it in the right spot before it moves open."

**With Kimiko**

Kimiko was talking to herself, "Ah my hair is getting soaked in this rain, wait is that Jack Spicer flying into the village with his heli-bot, and I wish I could climb this wall to warn the others."

**With the other Xiaolin Warriors**

Isabelle was about to hit the statue when she turned around wide-eyed and said, "look out," to the Xiaolin Warriors, Master Fung and Dojo whilst pushing them to the ground. A lightning strike hit the statue. It was smoky where the lightning hit the statue, when the smoke cleared up the statue didn't exist anymore but there was a stairway.

Isabelle said, "Well that was unexpected, but it will do come on lets go."

Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Master Fung and Dojo followed Isabelle down the stairs where there was a chamber made entirely out of gold, they Dashi's Blade was in the exact centre. The Dashi's Blade had a silver blade with a gold handle with a dragon around the handle; the blade itself was a metre long and the handle was thirty centimetres long, it was more a sword than a blade.

Isabelle said, "Stay here, I'll got the blade for you." Isabelle walked towards the Dashi's Blade; she got half way to the Dashi's Blade when the Xiaolin Warriors yelled out, "Run, Jack Spicer wants the sword as well. Isabelle turned around to see a weird kid with a ghost. Isabelle started running, which was slower than Jack's heli-bot so by the time she got to the Dashi's Blade, so did Jack.

The Dashi's Blade started to glow. Isabelle said, "Weird kid, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

Jack replied, "Hey, I am not a weird kid, I am Jack Spicer, Evil Genius. I accept your challenge. I wager the changing chopsticks."

Isabelle said, "I wager the Dragon Bracelet, the challenge is that we have a sword fight, the first one to knock the sword out of their opponents hand wins."

The place changed into a big dojo made out of wood, and two wooden swords appeared. Jack and Isabelle said in unison, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Jack and Isabelle started to fight and kept on hitting each others swords at the same amount of force. Jack ducked down and swung his leg in a low kick and kicked Isabelle down. Down on the floor, Jack tried to steal Isabelle sword from her hands, but her grip was too strong.

Isabelle did a back rollie-pollie flipping Jack over to his back as he was still hanging onto her sword. Isabelle put her sword onto Jack's arm with his sword in it putting pressure on it. Jack started crying like a girl and let go of his sword.

Isabelle said, "If you play dirty with me, I play dirty with you."

The chamber turned to normal. Isabelle had the Dashi's Blade and the changing chopsticks in her hands and the Dragon Bracelet dangling on her wrist.

Wuya said to Jack, "You cry baby."

Jack replied, "Not my fault she put a bruise on my wrist. I didn't know that wooden swords would cane as much as it did.

Jack flew off. Omi said to Isabelle, "What does the Dragon Bracelet do?"

Isabelle answered, "Omi, you have to wait and see."

Clay asked, "Why do you have the Dragon Bracelet little missy?"

Isabelle replied, "Just in case I did get into a Xiaolin Showdown, just like I did."

Raimundo said, "Good preparation. Kimiko will be waiting for us; we better get going Master Fung."

Master Fung said, "True Raimundo lets go."

Everybody walked to the gate. Omi decided to explain everything to Kimiko. Everybody started laughing when Omi explained how Jack Spicer started crying like a girl.

Raimundo said when he heard Isabelle laugh, "Shouldn't you be in the village."

Isabelle replied, "I am not allowed back in the village, I have no reason to be living there."

Master Fung said, "Why don't you stay at the temple, you can help us collect the Shen Gong Wu, we could use your sword fighting talents."

Isabelle asked, "Are you serious?"

Everybody said in unison with smiles on their faces, "We would love to stay with us?"

Dojo grew forty feet long and everybody climbed on and flew back to the temple.


	2. Sparring

**Chapter 2: Sparring**

The Xiaolin Warriors arrived at the temple, Omi turned to Isabelle when they landed and said, "I want to see how good you are at fighting."

Isabelle smiled and said, "Sure thing, don't start crying when I beat you."

Omi replied, "It shall be you who starts crying."

Raimundo asked, "Um, do you even know how to fight Isabelle?"

Isabelle replied, "Sure one hour a week, I also did schooling in the village."

Omi said, "I can't wait, let's fight now."

Master Fung said, "Think of it as training young one."

Omi said, "Yes Master Fung."

Isabelle said, "Omi, no using your element, as I am neither a Xiaolin Warrior nor a bad guy."

Omi replied, "That is fine with me." Isabelle and Omi stood facing each other, Omi said, "Steady, Ready, Go"

Clay said, "Omi, it's Ready, Steady, Go"

Omi replied blushing, "Oops my bad, Ready, Steady, Go"

Omi and Isabelle kept on blocking each other's kicks and punches. First Omi used his right hand but Isabelle blocked it with her left hand thinking she had Omi surprised she went to punch him with her right hand and he blocked her punch with his left hand.

Next Omi tried to kick but Isabelle grabbed his leg and threw him but Omi did a somersault and landed on his feet.

This fighting went on for an hour or so, both Omi and Isabelle were growing tired but neither of them decided to give up. Raimundo said in amazement, "Whoa, it's like they know what each other is going to do."

Kimiko said, "Maybe they both have the tiger instincts."

Isabelle shout, "STOP!"

Omi stopped and said, "You are a good opponent, why did you ask to stop?"

Isabelle replied, "Because this is not getting us anywhere. I have a better idea."

Omi replied, "What is this idea of yours?"

Isabelle answered, "A sword fight, I want to know how skilled you are with a sword."

Raimundo butted in and said, "O.K you were a slave in your village so how did you find the time to sword fight."

Isabelle replied, "Well by the village law I was underage so I had to attend school, to do at least one hour a week of martial art skills and one hour a week of sword fighting skills. Once you turned eighteen you could do what you like. By the age of twenty-one if you were a female and not married you were kicked out of the village, even though your father was alive."

Clay said, "Your village is very strict, what happened in the case of the Xiaolin Dragons."

Isabelle replied, "Well, female dragons were permitted but once they could not go any further in their training of the dragon they were forced to leave the village."

Kimiko turned to Master Fung and asked, "Why did you leave the village Master Fung?"

Master Fung answered, "I didn't like how they treated the females, and anyway the temple here is much better to teach young dragons." Then he gave shifty eyes.

Isabelle said, "Dojo get the Dashi's Blade out of the vault as well as the Ring of Nine Dragons."

Dojo came back in an instant and gave the blade and ring to Isabelle. Omi asked, "What are you going to do with the Dashi's Blade and Ring of the Nine Dragons?"

Isabelle replied, "You'll see." Isabelle slid the Ring of the Nine Dragons on the handle of the Dashi's Blade and shouted, "Ring of the Nine Dragons!"

The Dashi's Blade split into blades and Isabelle handed one to Omi and said, "I will know half of the sword techniques and you will know the other half, Dashi's Blade!"

Omi shouted, "Dashi's Blade!"

Master Fung said, "Since they both don't know what techniques each other is going to use they have to use the techniques they do know to help them with attack and defence."

Omi and Isabelle started the sword fight. Omi and Isabelle were very good to adapting with the techniques they had chosen. Omi decided to use a technique where he spun his Dashi's Blade around. Omi was coming right at Isabelle when she put her Dashi's Blade in the ground and jumped up on it into the sky.

Isabelle had caught Omi by surprise causing him to stop in his path. Isabelle started coming down headfirst back towards her Dashi's Blade. When Isabelle was in arm length of the Dashi's Blade she grabbed the blade out of the ground did a somersault kicking Omi to the ground, landing on her feet and then put her Dashi's Blade to Omi's throat.

The Dashi's Blades returned to one and Isabelle slid off the Ring of the Nine Dragons, then said, "A technique I used was using combat and sword techniques together, one of the most powerfulness techniques known to man, you used a simple technique."

Omi said sadly, "I feel so shameful."

Isabelle replied, "Don't be you just are experienced enough to reach the full potential of the Dashi's Blade, the knowledge is incredible, but as you now know, the Dashi's Blade's knowledge is only temporary and once out of your grasp you no longer remember the knowledge."

Omi replied, "There are things in the world I must still understand."

Isabelle replied, "Don't let it get you down; hey you are very good one on one hand combat opponent. There are even things I still have to learn."

Raimundo said, "Like what?"

Isabelle replied, "Like, who killed my parents."

Omi replied sadly, "I wish I knew my parents."

Isabelle replied, "At least you had a family growing up."

Omi asked, "Who is my family?"

Isabelle replied, "Master Fung has raised you since birth, he is your family."

Omi replied, "But he is not blood related to me how could he be my family."

Isabelle replied smiling, "Blood is only skin deep, well I little bit deeper than that, but Master Fung loves you like you were his own son and I am sure that you love Master Fung as a father. Your friends, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are a part of your family too and now so am I."

Isabelle took out her hand and lifted Omi back up his feet. Omi looked at everyone and asked, "Do you really think of me as family?"

Everybody replied in unison smiling, "Sure thing Omi."

Raimundo stepped up to Isabelle and said to her, "You are part of the Xiaolin family now."

Isabelle smiled and started hugging everyone. When Isabelle hugged Omi he saw the bracelet dangling on her wrist as well as starting to blush and asked, "Can you tell us now what the Dragon Bracelet does?"

Isabelle replied, "No, that is still my surprise."

When Isabelle got around to Raimundo and Clay they both blushed, which Kimiko did not like it when Raimundo blushed.


	3. A Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Thank-you to all that reviewed the first two chapters.**

**Chapter Three: A Fatal Attraction**

After a vigorous day of training everybody was tired, well not exactly everyone. Isabelle was lying on the grass looking up at the stars.

Isabelle heard a noise, which startled her to sit up. Isabelle turned around to see Raimundo there with Ninja Fred. Raimundo asked, "Why are you still up?" while rubbing his eyes and yawned.

Isabelle answered, "I just can't sleep at the moment, so I am just watching the stars."

Raimundo asked, "Why can't you sleep?"

Isabelle answered, "Too much on my mind, the stars soothe my mind and make it calm."

Raimundo asked, "What is on your mind?"

Isabelle answered, "The village, my parents and many other things."

Raimundo said, "Maybe it was your destiny to come with us, for your parents to be killed, don't take any offence but maybe now that your with us you can find the answers to your questions, you were mostly likely not to find your answers in the village."

Isabelle replied, "I guess your right, but why are you awake?"

Raimundo answered, "Well I heard you come out here, and kind of followed you."

Isabelle asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Raimundo answered, "Yeah sure."

Isabelle asked, "Have you ever felt so alone, like there was nobody in the world that cares for you?"

Raimundo answered, "Yeah I have."

Isabelle said, "Back in the village I used to feel like that all the time, it was like I was the worst person in the world back there."

Raimundo replied, "Well I was the last Xiaolin Warrior to acquire the apprentice status before I did become apprentice I felt like the rest of the group didn't give me the full credit I deserved. I eventually received the respect from my team mates when I did become apprentice."

Isabelle said, "If my mother and father were still in the village, I would have been treated differently. Why don't you sit on the grass it's more comfortable than standing by the way?"

Raimundo replied, "Umm, sure" and sat on the grass next to Isabelle.

Isabelle said while tilting her head back, "Look at the stars, its calms your mind down, it like a trance but you are still conscience."

Raimundo tilted his head back and said, "You're right, it is a soothing sight."

Tears started falling out of Isabelle's eyes and Raimundo saw and asked, "What's wrong?"

Isabelle replied, "I wish mother and father was still alive, they treated me like royalty, I swear that when I find out whom their killer is I going to kill them over my dead body."

Raimundo asked, "Do you think that you mother wants you to kill her killer?"

Isabelle replied, "No, but I feel it's the best thing to do."

Raimundo replied, "I think your parents are protecting you especially from doing stupid things."

Isabelle asked, "What makes you think, that they are protecting me?"

Raimundo answered, "When I was younger I was told that the people that want to protect you the most when passed on will protect you."

Isabelle replied, "Yeah, you are right, they were always over-protective of me."

Raimundo asked, "Do you still feel lonely?"

Isabelle replied, "Why do you ask?"

Raimundo got defensive and replied, "No reason at all."

Isabelle replied shyly, "No, you and your friend have made me feel wanted again, now I feel like people do care what happens to me."

Raimundo replied, "That's good."

Isabelle yawned and said, "Well I better head off to bed, I am tired."

Just as Isabelle stood up Raimundo grabbed her hand and said, "Wait, please." Raimundo stood up."

Isabelle confused asked, "Why?"

Raimundo put his other hand on her other arm and gently kissed her. Isabelle was flustered and did not know how to react as this was her first kiss. Isabelle said, "Well we better go, we might get into trouble if we stay out longer." Raimundo and Isabelle walked back to the temple and went to bed.

Neither of them was aware that Kimiko was watching them from behind a bush.

**----The Next Day----**

It was breakfast time and Kimiko just got out of bed and went to the room where everybody ate.

Raimundo smiled at Kimiko and said, "Hey Kimiko you're finally up."

Kimiko ignored him, and then Clay said, "Howdy Kimiko."

Kimiko replied to Clay, "Good morning Clay."

Raimundo got a little mad and said, "I said hello to you as well."

Kimiko just ignored Raimundo again, sat down and said, "Hey Omi."

Omi replied, "Hello to you Kimiko how was your sleep?"

Kimiko answered, "It was fine, Omi."

Raimundo yelled, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Everybody went silent. Isabelle came through the door with breakfast in her hands.

Isabelle said, "Is everybody hungry, I made bacon and eggs."

Kimiko stood up and said very uncouthly, "You know what, I'm not hungry." She stormed out of the room.

Raimundo asked, "What's her problem?" Everybody shrugged.

Isabelle put the food on the table, while she had a concerning look on her face.

Everybody started eating. Omi stated, "This food is the best I have had, where did you learn to cook like this?" Omi asked as he saw her concerning face, "What is troubling you, Isabelle?"

Isabelle replied, "I'm concerned for Kimiko, she seems disturbed."

Omi said, "You didn't answer the question about the food."

Raimundo butted in and said, "Kimiko is more important that finding out why somebody is a good cook. I'm concerned too, she ignored me and I don't have a clue why."

Omi replied, "I don't think anybody knows why Kimiko is acting this way."

Dojo started shaking violently and said, "Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Dojo then turned into a 40-foot dragon.

Clay offered, "I will go get Kimiko."

Clay came back two minutes later with Kimiko who had the ancient scroll. Clay got on Dojo, Raimundo offered his hand to help Kimiko up but Kimiko said angrily, "I don't need your help up Raimundo, I can get up fine."

Kimiko got on Dojo, opened the ancient scroll, and said, "It's known as the Desired Vial, it allows you to see what the person truly desires when you point it at them."

The Desired Vial was in Spain, in Madrid. The Desired Vial just looked like a vial with water in it but the Xiaolin Warriors knew that the water in the vial has mystic properties. As the warriors were about to get the vial they heard a voice behind them. The voice belonged to Jack who said, "Jack, evil boy genesis has arrived."

Isabelle shouted at Jack who was flying due to his heli-bot, "HOW THE BLOODY HELL CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF AN EVIL GENESIS, ONE YOU ARE CRY BABY AND TWO WHAT YOUR BOTS GET DEFEATED EVERYTIME."

Jack shouted back, "THEY DO NOT, JACK BOTS ATTACK." Pointing out his finger to the Xiaolin Warriors and the Jack Bots attacked. Within five seconds they were all defeated, Jack said, "No fair."

Jack flew over to the Desired Vial, Kimiko and Isabelle jumped at the same time to get the Vial. All three end up touching the Vial, Kimiko said, "I challenge Jack and Isabelle to a Showdown Trio."

Jack said, "But she is your team mate."

Isabelle replied, "It wouldn't be fair two against one now would it?"

Jack answered, "I guess not, I wager the Jet Bootsu."

Isabelle said, "I wager the Dragon Bracelet."

Kimiko said, "I wager the Tangle Web Comb, the Xiaolin Showdown will be a fight, last one standing will be the victor, to forfeit call out 'I am a Momma's boy.'" Kimiko stared at Jack.

The ground started shaking make the area look like a colosseum. Kimiko, Isabelle and Jack said in unison, "Gong Yi Tan Pai."

Kimiko, Isabelle and Jack stood in a triangle formation, staring at one another. Isabelle then turned her gaze to Jack who said in a girly voice, "Why are you staring at me, it's creeping me out."

Isabelle smirked and said, "Because Jack, weaklings fall first." Isabelle then whipped out the Dashi's Blade.

Jack remembering what happened last time when she wield a sword, even though it was wooden made him very scared, Jack thought _'The last time it wasn't a real sword and that did a lot of damage, I don't want to see what happens with a real sword.' _Jack then ran away screaming, "I am a momma's boy."

Isabelle then stared at Kimiko and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Kimiko answered, "I want to fight you."

Isabelle surprised asked, "But W…Why?"

Kimiko replied, "Because, I want to test your skills, there is also another reason."

Isabelle asked, "What is that reason?"

Kimiko answered, "You could be working for the Heylin side."

Isabelle asked, "What gave you that idea?"

Kimiko answered, "Anybody who ends up with us Xiaolin Warriors always works for the Heylin side."

Omi on the sidelines said, "You know Kimiko has a point, first there was Vlad who was working for Jack and Jermaine who without knowing was working for Chase Young."

Isabelle replied with determination in her voice, "I would never work for an evil side, which means I will be working for her, my goal is to kill her then I will find true peace, even if it means sacrificing myself."

Isabelle put the Dashi's Blade back into its sheath and said, "I am not going to use the Dashi's Blade, which was to scare Jack into surrendering, if I use a Shen-Gong-Wu it will be the Dragon Bracelet."

Omi smiled and said, "Maybe now we can see what the Dragon Bracelet can do."

Kimiko held out the tangle web comb and shouted, "Tangle Web Comb." The Tangle Web Comb caused Isabelle who struggled to escape. Kimiko jumped towards Isabelle and kicked her. Isabelle went flying for about ten metres before she landed back on the ground.

Isabelle said, "Ouch that hurt."

Kimiko replied, "Well it isn't supposed to tickle." Kimiko started walking towards Isabelle.

Isabelle replied smiling, "Neither is this." Isabelle jumped up onto her feet and punched Kimiko in the face. Kimiko fell to the ground.

Isabelle said, "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Kimiko replied while getting up, "I want to fight you."

Isabelle replied slapping her, "Snap out of it, you are being selfish, look at our friends they don't want us to fight, why do you want to fight me so badly anyway."

Kimiko stood up, got out the Star Hanabi out, and said, "I will not give-up, Star Hanabi Fire."

Isabelle replied, "Nice try, Dragon Bracelet."

Kimiko asked stunned, "But, how are you unscathed?"

Isabelle answered, "By using the power of the Dragon Bracelet, just give up."

Kimiko angrily replied, "There is no way I am saying I am a momma's boy."

Isabelle replied, "You just said it."

Kimiko said, "Crap."

The Xiaolin Showdown was over. Isabelle handed the Jet Bootsu and the Tangled Web Comb to Kimiko. Raimundo, Omi and Clay ran over to the girls while Dojo was sitting on Clay's hat. Omi asked, "How come you are not hurt from Kimiko's attack?"

Isabelle answered, "The Dragon Bracelet puts a shield around the person who is wearing it."

Isabelle turned and faced Kimiko, smiled while holding up the Desired Vial in front of Kimiko's face and said, "So this is the Desired Vial." Activating the Shen-Gong-Wu.

What Isabelle saw was not a pretty sight. Isabelle thought to herself, _'No wonder she is ignoring Raimundo, well I better be careful and I better keep smiling or they will know something is wrong.'_

Kimiko said, "Well we better go." Dojo grew into a 40-foot dragon and everybody hopped on. Dojo flew away.

About 200 metres away somebody was watching the whole Xiaolin Showdown said to themself, "I finally found you; it won't be long now until you are in my grasp and dead."


End file.
